Walk On
by Alyssa Patterson
Summary: A flashback of the fateful day when James and Lily Potter died, and a present Harry's feelings toward their death's.


I'm just having a very good writing day o.o Two stories in one day...I don't own U2 or Harry Potter.  
  
// = song lyrics  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walk On  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//And love  
It's not the easy thing  
The only baggage  
That you can bring  
Not the easy thing  
The only baggage you can bring   
Is all that you can't leave behind//  
  
  
  
Young Harry Potter gurgled happily as his mother, Lily Potter, lifted him from his crib and began to talk soothing words to him. Harry was only a year old, but he was a wizard. He had been showing signs of magical power ever since he'd made his bottle rise into the air and float to him when he was almost a year old.   
  
Lily carried her son from the nursery to the living room where James Potter sat, sipping his morning tea.   
  
"Morning Lily," and he bent down to kiss the forehead of Harry. "And good morning, Harry."  
  
  
  
//And if the darkness is to keep us apart  
And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off  
And if your glass heart should crack  
Before the second you turn back  
Oh no, be strong//  
  
  
  
Harry smiled and reached up, his pudgy little fingers wrapping around his father's glasses, and pulling them off his nose. James laughed as Harry managed to slip them on his own nose, his bright green eyes magnified to twice their usual size behind the glasses.   
  
"Harry! Give your father his glasses back!" scolded Lily, as James gently plucked his glasses from his son's grip.   
  
Harry's face screwed up suddenly, and a pacifier came floating from the next room and slid itself into Harry's tooth-less mouth and began sucking on it.   
  
  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got, they can't steal it  
No they can't even feel it//  
  
  
  
A sudden loud crash interrupted their happy thoughts and James bolted upright. Lily and James could hear faraway evil laughter, and the screams of multiple people.   
  
"Merlin's beard...it can't be..." he muttered to himself, eyes fixed on the door. "Lily! You go and take Harry! NOW!"   
  
Lily looked at James, her brilliant green eyes wide with fright. "But, what about yo--"  
  
Her sentence was cut short by a sudden crash that sounded like it was just outside the front door.   
  
"GO NOW!"  
  
  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
Stay safe tonight//  
  
  
  
The front door crashed open just as Lily turned, and ran for the back door, a crying Harry bundled in her arms.   
  
James pulled out his wand from his black robes and glared at the person standing in the doorway. The man had a pasty white face, whiter than milk, with no hair whatsoever. His eyes were a deep crimson color, and his nose was flat, with two slits for nostrils. All in all, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, very much resembled a human snake.   
  
James raised his wand to attack, but Voldemort was quicker.   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed, as a flash of green light issued from his wand. The spell only washed over James like a strong wind. Wordlessly, he slumped to the ground, obviously dead.   
  
  
  
//You're packing a suitcase for a place  
None of us has been  
A place that has to be believed  
To be seen//  
  
  
  
Tears tracked down Lily's face, the yell of the Dark Lord as he killed her dearest husband still ringing in her ears. She busted through the backdoor, Harry wailing in her arms. Lily looked around quickly before dashing across the field, and hiding in the tall grass behind the house.   
  
"Shh....Harry, dear, everything will be okay..." she whispered soothingly, rubbing his cheek with hers, their tears mingling.  
  
Lily's eyes widened with horror as she heard the back door open and slam shut, then the sound of shoes crunching against the slightly hard grass. The tall grass she was hiding in was pulled aside, but Lily needn't look up. She knew the Dark Lord was standing over her, staring at her like a piece of meat to a starving man.   
  
  
  
//You could have flown away  
A singing bird  
In an open cage  
Who will only fly  
Only fly for freedom//  
  
  
  
More, fresh tears tracked down Lily's cheeks and she pulled away harshly when he reached for Harry.   
  
"No! I won't let you!" she shrieked, covering his tiny body with her own.  
  
Lord Voldemort could only smirk cruelly, as he raised his wand.   
  
"Please...don't kill Harry...not Harry, anything but him...HE DESERVES TO LIVE!!" she screamed, as Voldemort performed the famous Killing Curse, wiping the life from Lily Potter. She slumped over onto the grass beside her tiny son, dead.   
  
  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
What you got  
You can't deny it  
Can't sell it or buy it//  
  
  
  
He turned his cold, evil eyes on the screaming baby. Tears were tracking down Harry's cheeks and his voice was becoming hoarse from all the crying.   
  
His lips curled into a sinster smirk as he raised his wand.   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed, the same green wind he had used on James Potter, rushed at Harry. The light engulfed Harry, and he suddenly stopped crying. Voldemort nodded curtly, and turned to walk away.   
  
He stopped short once the baby's crying reached his ears once again, and he turned, only to be struck full force by the same spell he had issued on the infant. He screamed, as he fell to the ground, not completely dead. He managed enough strength to crawl away, weakened.   
  
A small trickle of blood ran down the screaming baby's face from the fresh cut on the baby's forehead, curiously shaped like a bolt of lightning.   
  
  
  
//Walk on  
Walk on  
You stay safe tonight//  
  
  
  
"Please...don't kill Harry...not Harry, anything but him...HE DESERVES TO LIVE!!"  
  
The last words of his mother echoed in fifteen year old Harry Potter's head as he lay in his four-poster at Hogwarts, unable to sleep. He kept thinking what his father's last words were, or if he actually tried to fight Voldemort himself.   
  
"Harry? You alright?" said Ron Weasley, as he pulled back his curtains.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Your light's still on. It's almost one in the morning. Can't sleep?"  
  
Harry shook his head.   
  
"Thinking about your mum and dad aren't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
  
  
//And I know it aches  
How your heart it breaks  
You can only take so much//  
  
  
  
Ron gave Harry a comforting smile. "Try and get some sleep." And with that, he closed his curtains again.   
  
Harry bent over the side of his bed, and pulled out an old-looking leather book. It was a photo album Hagrid had given to him his first year of Hogwarts. He opened the book and smiled at the photographs of his mother and father, both of them waving merrily at him in every picture.   
  
Harry had always been alone. Sure he'd had the Dursleys, but they hardly counted as family. The only way he could see his dead parents, was through this photo album. He never went anywhere without it.   
  
  
  
//Home  
Hard to know what it is  
If you never had one//  
  
  
  
Harry took his time turning every page, looking at every picture, although he'd seen every one at least one hundred times before. He'd never actually cried for his parents, never having known them. Really, he thought of Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother, as his own mother.   
  
He ran his fingers along the very familiar picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. Everyone always said he looked remarkably like his father, James Potter, except for his eyes. He had his mother's brilliant green eyes, and his father's messy black hair.   
  
Harry smiled as he closed the album and slipped it back under the bed. He got back under the covers, and switched off the light. As he fell into a peaceful sleep, he was happy to know, that his parents he'd never known would always have a place in his heart.   
  
  
  
//All that you fashion  
All that you make  
All that you build  
All that you break//  
  
  
  
*End*  
  
  
I KNOW I cut the lyrics terribly short...it's late, I'm tired, and I wanted to finish this fic tonight. So sue me. =P 


End file.
